Drown by SilverHeart09 (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Foi apenas uma brincadeira inofensiva, mas obviamente, Clint não sabia a proporção que isso levaria. Ainda bem que Pepper estava lá para salvar o dia.


Hey, gente! :] Como sempre, aqui está mais uma one shot _Pepperony_. Essa one shot foi escrita pela **SilverHeart09** (quem eu gostaria de agradecer por me deixar traduzir suas o/s! ), e logo estarei postando mais o/s de sua autoria. Espero que gostem, e boa leitura!

* * *

_**Drown – One shot**_

Era para ser uma brincadeira inofensiva, exceto pelo fato que, isso tinha aumentado a proporção rapidamente e agora ele estava confuso e Pepper estava olhando de maneira defensiva para ele como se ela estivesse, na verdade, perfurando sua pele.

Eles estavam relaxando na piscina depois de uma missão particularmente dolorosa envolvendo lagartos mutantes gigantes. Clint e Natasha estavam nadando pelas extremidades da piscina e Steve estava praticando mergulho, sendo orientado por Bruce. Tony estava do lado da piscina, estirado numa espreguiçadeira e cochilando, Thor estava na água chutando-a para trás preguiçosamente e olhando para o céu.

Clint se cansou de nadar e decidiu fazer uma brincadeira divertida como empurrar Tony na água. Parece bom né? Foi apenas uma brincadeira, e depois de algumas palavras bem escolhidas e ameaças de morte, Clint estava confiante de que Tony riria e talvez ele pudesse convencer a todos de jogarem polo aquático, o que seria muito divertido.

Só que não foi isso que aconteceu.

Clint havia saído da piscina e se aproximou de Stark, e antes que Natasha pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo e gritar em aviso, ele empurrou o bilionário cochilando na água com uma força enorme.

Steve e Bruce tinham rolado seus olhos, mas Natasha parecia simplesmente apavorada, o que amedrontou Clint mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Natasha nunca esteve apavorada.

_"É só uma brincadeira, Tasha",_ Clint disse. _"Ele pode nadar, certo? '_

"_Tire-o daí, tire-o agora!"_ Natasha gritou com ele. _"JARVIS, traga Pepper aqui!"_

_"É para já, Agente Romanoff"_

Clint olhou para a água onde ele empurrou Tony, e percebeu que ele não estava emergindo.

"_Oh, merda",_ ele murmurou, e mergulhou na água.

_Frio, muito frio e molhado. A água encharcou suas roupas e o fez congelar. Não havia nenhum ar em seus pulmões e ele não conseguia respirar, seu peito estava queimando, sua cabeça doía e o reator em seu peito doía. Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo de forma irregular e pontos negros dançando na frente de seus olhos. Ele estava com tanto frio, tão cansado, ele tentou ser forte, mas tudo doía._

_Pepper._

_Venha me salvar?_

Clint e Steve conseguiram puxar o bilionário que se debatia, para fora da piscina e o colocaram ao lado da mesma onde ele imediatamente se afastou de todos e se agachou perto da parede, todo molhado, os olhos arregalados e assustados, olhando todos eles como um animal ameaçado.

"_Tony?"_ Steve disse lentamente, franzindo a testa. "_Você está bem? "_

Tony não disse nada, seus olhos assustados piscaram de um lado para o outro através das órbitas, uma mão segurando protetoramente seu reator.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_ Pepper perguntou, correndo para o lado da piscina. No segundo que ela viu Tony ensopado e encolhido na parede ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Quando ele a viu, os olhos de Tony perderam sua aparência de animal assustado e ele caiu de lado, ofegando por ar.

_"Vão para dentro, eu vou falar com ele",_Pepper disse aos Vingadores - não tirando seus olhos dos de Tony, seu tom dizia _nesse maldito segundo_.

Eles fizeram o que lhes foi dito de imediato. Quando se tratava da segurança de Tony eles tinham aprendido a não mexer com Pepper, que o amava completamente e vivia preocupada com ele constantemente.

"_Oh, Tony",_ Pepper disse em voz baixa, quando eles foram para dentro. _"Venha aqui"._

Tony se arrastou até seus braços à espera e agarrou sua camisa, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito e chorando em silêncio.

"_Shhh meu amor, está tudo bem",_ Pepper disse, abraçando-o com força, enquanto a água de seu corpo infiltrou em suas roupas. _"Eu estou com você, você está seguro."_

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, aninharam-se na beira da piscina enquanto o sol secou a água de seus corpos e Tony gradualmente se acalmou e se agarrou a sua quente, salvadora, e incrível namorada. Ela sabia como cuidar dele, ela sempre sabia, e ele a amava por isso.

_"Por favor, nunca me deixe, eu não sei como lidar com isso",_ Tony disse, fechando os olhos e inalando o cheiro de manga de seu corpo molhado.

"_Oh, Tony"_, Pepper disse, beijando sua testa. "_Eu nunca iria deixá-lo."_

Ela o empurrou um pouco longe de seu corpo para que ela pudesse chegar a seu rosto e beija-lo suavemente, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço e puxando-o para si.

Tony agarrou a cintura dela e aprofundou o beijo, uma mão se prendendo em seu cabelo.

_"Você me completa",_ disse ele, quando eles se separaram e ele descansou sua testa contra a dela.

Pepper depositou outro beijo leve em seus lábios e ajudou-o a ficar de pé, segurando uma toalha e envolvendo-o em torno dele. "_Não é culpa de Clint",_ ela disse calmamente. _"Ele não sabia, você não pode culpá-lo."_

"_Eu sei",_ disse Tony, e prontamente a beijou novamente, decidindo que ele não obteve o suficiente e queria mais.

Os dois adentraram na casa pela parte de trás para que eles não entrassem em contato com os Vingadores, e Tony tomaria um longo banho quente, para jogar as memórias longe de sua mente.

Depois de colocar seu jeans surrado e sua camisa quente da MIT, Tony caminhou de volta para baixo até a sala de estar, com Pepper ao seu lado, onde os cinco Vingadores ficaram olhando-os apavorados no sofá, com exceção de Natasha, que parecia culpada.

_"Me desculpe, eu deveria ter sido mais rápida",_ disse ela, olhando para ele quando ele entrou na sala.

_"Não é sua culpa, Natasha,"_ Tony disse, usando seu nome completo, algo que raramente fazia.

_"Tony ..."_Clint começou.

"_Não",_ disse Tony. "_Basta ouvir"._

Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado deles - Pepper sentada ao lado dele segurando sua mão tranquilamente.

"_Quando fui sequestrado",_ Tony começou. "_Fui obrigado a construir um Míssil Jericho que eu fui demonstrar, mas como eu recusei, eles tentaram me convencer, eles me enfiaram dentro de um balde."_

Steve, Bruce e Clint empalideceram consideravelmente, e Pepper apertou a mão dele, sabendo o quanto ele odiava falar sobre aquilo.

_"Como assim?_" Perguntou Thor, sem nunca ter ouvido o termo antes.

_"Eles colocaram minha cabeça dentro de um balde cheio de água até me deixarem sem ar",_ explicou Tony. "_Eles conseguiram com sucesso me afogar duas vezes, mas cada vez que eles me traziam de volta era para que eles pudessem fazer isso de novo. "_

_"Isso é realmente terrível",_ Thor disse sinceramente. _"Nenhum homem merece esse destino."_

"_De qualquer modo" ,_Tony finalizou, _"Agora ... Eu não posso ficar debaixo de água. Apesar de tudo. O chuveiro é o meu limite. "_

_"Eu sinto muito, Tony,"_ Clint disse desesperadamente. "_Eu realmente sinto"._

_"Está tudo bem, Clint",_ disse Tony. "Você não sabia".

Houve silêncio por um momento, até Steve quebrá-lo dizendo. "_Obrigado, Tony. Por nos dizer a verdade. Isso deve ter sido difícil para você, mas o que precisamos saber é, o que fazer se algo como isso acontecer de novo?"._

Tony ergueu suas mãos ligadas com as de Pepper. _"Pepper",_ disse ele. _"Ligue para Pepper, traga Pepper, apenas pense em Pepper"._

"_Qualquer dúvida, é sempre a Pepper,"_ Natasha disse a eles.

Pepper sorriu e beijou-o suavemente.

"_Agora eu ligo para uma locadora e o entregador de pizza",_ disse Natasha, esticando as pernas doloridas. "_Nós ainda não vimos Homens de Preto III."_

"_O que há com você e Homens de Preto?"_ Tony perguntou levantando suas sobrancelhas, um braço enrolado preguiçosamente ao redor da cintura de Pepper.

"_Will Smith"_, foi a resposta de Natasha, fazendo com que ninguém questionasse ela.


End file.
